Gallery:Ishida Ayumi
Ishida Ayumi Gallery is a gallery page for the purpose of listing Ishida Ayumi photos based on promotions and specific events. For additional galleries, see: *Gallery:Ishida Ayumi/Singles & Albums *Gallery:Ishida Ayumi/Magazine Images Concerts IMG_20170902_234306_038.JPG|August 2017 (Naruchika Morning Musume '17) IshidaAyumi-2017SUMMER.jpg|July 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER) IshidaAyumi-THEINSPIRATION-MFT.jpg|March 2017 (Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~) Ayumi2017winter.jpg|January 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 WINTER) 0000000107912.jpg|September 2016 (Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~) 0000000102882.jpg|July 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER) .facebook_1458210912280.jpg|March 2016 (Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~) Ayumifest2016.jpg|March 2016 (Hello! Project Hina Fest 2016) Ishidaayumi3843483.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) 384178_1452353938.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) IshidaAyumi-COUNTDOWNPARTY2015.jpg|December 2015 (Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~) Ishida-PRISM2.jpg|September 2015 (Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~) 0000000067212.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) Ishida Ayumi-547920.jpg|March 2015 (Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~) Ishida Ayumi-518056.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) Ishida Ayumi-491436.jpg|September 2014 0000000026742.jpg|July 2014 XUz RBqrhkXq44xsUDvwNbHrYYU.jpg|March 2014 Tumblr n2lx0tTjgD1qiapv1o1 500.jpg|March 2014 (~Evolution~) Ishidatowelpng.jpg|January 2014 IsAy.jpg|September 2013 (~CHANCE!~) DaishiCoolHello.jpg|July 2013 IshidaYaon.jpg|May 2013 Img2013031715141022.jpg|March 2013 (Michishige☆Eleven Soul) Imaghshkde.jpg|March 2013 Yeujbimage.jpg|January 2013 colorfulcharacterdaishi.jpg|September 2012 (~Colorful Character~) Ishidagallery3223png.jpg|July 2012 Ishida.jpg|February 2012 (~Ultra Smart~) Ishidafunkypng.jpg|January 2012 (Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~) Events IshidaAyumi-MM20thAnniversaryEvent.jpg|September 2017 (Morning Musume Kessei 20 Shuunen Kinen Event ~21 Nenme mo Ganbatte Ikimasshoi!~) MorningDaysYamanashi2017-IshidaAyumi.jpg|January 2017 (Morning Days Happy Holiday Fukumura Mizuki･Ishida Ayumi Fanclub Tour in Yamanashi) Ayumi20thBirthday.jpg|January 2017 (Morning Musume '17 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event) AyumiGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|December 2016 (Morning Musume '16 x ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen") IshidaAyumi-BD2016.jpg|January 2016 (Morning Musume '16 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event) IshiAyu.jpg|December 2015 (Morning Musume '15 FC Event ~13-nin-gakari no Christmas~) 379297_1448636347.jpg|November 2015 (Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest) tumblr_nwrl89YVgC1u5b4v9o5_400.jpg|August 2015 (Cool Japan Dou) ayu15b.jpg|January 2015 (Morning Musume '15 Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event) 347968 1457024492.jpg|December 2014 (Hello!Project FC Event 2014 ～Hello! Xmas Days♥2～) 346059_1419732785.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 shuukakusai) 3NLP2Pk.jpg|October 2014 (MBS Otomatsuri 2014 "FINAL PARTY") FVzIxo9Q7d26S8A-0Xur31yHGkk.jpg|August 2014 (Odaiba Shintairiku Mezamashi Live 2014) Ayumisatoyama.jpg|March 2014 (Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014) Sf6UAM6Zo6UZqsS4PidZj-bBF3A.jpg|January 2014 (Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event 2014) 91dmI6dGp1E3Iq9SM6sni_fAewA.jpg|December 2013 (Hello!Project FC Event 2013 ～Hello! Xmas Days♥～) lUl8klqilZxqRPMeucYbypOM1jw.jpg|February 2013 (Morning Musume FC Event 2013 WINTER ~Morning Labo IV~) QpovyH0EoebjdrI04YdVysECQbo.jpg|January 2013 (Ishida Ayumi Birthday Event DX ~9ki Mem no Futari wo Mukaete~) imagejdjdofv.jpg|June 2012 (Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~) 243572.jpg|April 2012 (Morning Musume ANNEX Event ~Iwai Nyuugakushiki~) YDsiwpng.jpg|January 2012 (Morning Musume 2012 Winter FC Event ~Morning Labo Ⅲ~) 231544.jpg|December 2011 (Morning Musume 10ki Member Ohirome Event) Theater IshidaAyumi-PharaohnoHaka-Sneferu.png|June 2017 (Pharaoh no Haka) IshidaAyumi-Zoku11nin.jpg|June 2016 (Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa) CIi98t0UsAAIwcg.jpg|June 2015 (TRIANGLE) Cherryayumipng.jpg|June 2014 (LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-) J1B6kVoySgkPApz67jD532cBB2k.jpg|June 2013 (Gogakuyuu) O0539076512023503459.jpg|June 2012 (Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki) Television suugakudaishi.jpg|January 2012 CM 17800356_1026339710834038_7133013023529661090_n.png|April 2017 (Ce-Pa Koryusen "Ceka Paka PLAY DREAM CAMPAIGN") Ishida Ayumi-493262.jpg|October 2014 (Zenryoku Yasai Musume) Ishidaayumimay2014png.jpg|May 2014 (Zenryoku Yasai Musume) Photobooks FB_IMG_1501099485305.jpg|July 2017 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2017 SUMMER) 413521_1483879827.jpg|January 2017 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2017 WINTER) 14457510_890227244445286_5816279515147545653_n.jpg|July 2016 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2016 SUMMER) 000000004571.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER) AI.jpg|July 2014 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2014 SUMMER) winterayumi2013m.jpg|January 2014 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2014 WINTER) ayumi2014maruwakari.jpg|July 2013 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK 2013 SUMMER) beachayumin.jpg|June 2012 (Hello! Project Summer Matsuri Beach Special) vol5ayumin.jpg|November 2011 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK Vol.5) Other Profile Images IshidaAjune2017.jpg|June 2017 (Morning Musume '17) ing-ishidaayumi.jpg|April 2017 (Idol Nama Gassen) 50fd36e9f18d6c8df59f3d16b121456b269a8afb.jpg|December 2014 (Morning Musume '14) Tenth 6.jpg|September 2011 (Morning Musume Debut Picture) Other 14523232_897011767100167_6625705271919542349_n.jpg|October 2016 (Asia Music Network Big Concert) tumblr_nflhb7aK7B1qfwlezo2_1280.jpg|2014 (From Morning Musume '15 calendar 2015) Ayumi1png.jpg|Summer 2011 (during 10th Generation audition) Ayumi.jpg|2011 Daishi'sSchoolGraduation.jpg|Child Daishiisage0.jpg|Baby Ayumi around age 0-1 See Also *Gallery:Morning Musume *Gallery:Morning Musume 10th Generation Category:Ishida Ayumi Category:Ishida Ayumi Images Category:Galleries